Of Three Moons
by Lonleylily
Summary: Please just read it I can not summarize it...


Camilla P.O.V

I had never fantasized about death, yeah would a happy person do something so emo but when I started to feel weak and sick, always pausing to catch a lost breath or tried to stop my head from swimming, did I briefly wonder if death would be my only hope Such thoughts quickly moved from my head when my brother fainted one day and simply vanished only to return mire seconds later, needless to say I along with the rest of my large family wished for us to return to normal. 'But how?' that question was asked most and no one ever had an answer until we meet a witch with the power to turn back time. She told us that somehow the past had been thrown into peril, that something or rather someone had managed to escape an unknown fait, tossing everything we knew it to danger's slim path.

"How do I stop it?" I had half demanded of her, she smiled and handed me a leather bound book.

"This is the book of yours, given to me by the true high ones," She tapped the cover and our family's crest appeared on the black surface. "Fallow its rule and correct what is wrong…GO!!" She screamed tossing a small green bag at me. "Touch each one stone to your right arm, one to your left arm, one to your right foot, one to your left foot, one to the tip of your nose, rest one to the button of your stomach , and rest the heart over your own!! Do not let the past know you for it will rain blood and death!!" She warned gripping my arm, digging her nails into my flesh.

"Wait why her? Why not me?" My brother asked stepping forward, wrapping his arms around me as thought that would somehow safe me from this batty women. She turned deep brown eyes on him.

"Because she will be the last to vanish!!" And with that her cape encircled her and she was gone in a flash of darkness. I touched my brother's arm, we both knew she was right both my siblings had fainted, vanished and then come back like nothing happened.

"I have to go, no one else will be able to. She was right I have to it's our only hope." I slid out of my brother grasp and away from my sister's reach. "The family can't know. If they did then they would never let me go." I turned to face my brother and sister. "I have no idea how to do this so please help me." They both nodded, stepping closer to me. I sat down on the damp ground, setting the velvet bag and the leather book down next to my body. The bag was tied in a very interact knot and it took several minutes to undo it but I id finally get it undone. Laying back I watched as my sister arranged each black stone in the order the women had told us, the last stone was placed over my heart and I gripped the large book tightly to my chest.

"What now?" My sister asked holding her legs.

"I'm not really sure." I answered, all she had told us was where to place the stones not how to get then to work. Something blew over me and into my brother's lap, a folded up piece of paper. "Read it!!" I urged him.

"It's just a date nothing else." He turned it so the tow of us could see it.

"9-7-2006?" I read aloud, there was a pained feeling in my arms and legs but my head and chest felt like they were floating. I knew something was going to break, I turned my head my sister reached for me. She looked panicked, I could hear myself screaming but couldn't stop myself. Over her shoulder the tree's move and the rest of our family appeared, the old women in tow, I was given one last look at my parents before I was plunged into a world of darkness.

When I woke up I had no idea of how much time had pasted only that the sun was up and the pain was one. I still had the book in one hand and the velvet bag in the other, even though I knew I hadn't passed out with it in my hands. It was cold, but then again when was Forks never cold? But everything seemed to be getting ready for winter, 9-7-2006, the date was spoken in my head. It made no sense to me, so I shook it off. Placing each stone back into the bag and tying it off I stood , bringing the book closer to my chest.

I gave my surroundings a better look I was just as I had thought still in Forks but I wasn't in Bella's meadow, there where way to many tree's were I was, it looked like our back yard. A small spark of hope filled me, if I was in the back yard then that means that I was home, I just needed to go south and I would be home. I ran holding the book closely as tree branches scrapped at my arms. I could hear very faint voice's coming from right in front of me, I pushed myself faster breaking throw the trees and hitting the ground just as a curtain in an upstairs room opened.

I looked up, seeing the extremely shocked face of my youngest Aunt. She didn't look the same as I remember, her hair was shorter and I had never even seen the dress she had on before, she turned and my Uncle appeared next to her, his eyes widened as he looked down at me. He was defiantly not the same as I remembered, His hair had never been that long before and I had never seen his face looked so pained. They both vanished, I heard hurried footsteps coming my way, a small voice in the back of my head that sounded very much like my sister started to scream at me. 'RUN CAMI RUN!!' But I couldn't run, extreme sleep depredation washed over me and I just wanted to sag were I sat. The back door slammed open and both my Uncle's leaped out, fangs bared and teeth exposed.

They grabbed me by my forearms and yanked me upwards, my small streak went unheard. It scared me, why were they treating me like this?

"Who are you?" I looked up at my grandfather's normally soft voice, his golden eye's seemed to burn right throw me. I looked at him tilting my head to the side, my grandfather would never have looked at me like that. I raised my skinned hands, trying t get a fix on him, I searched his memory's and found nothing of me or my siblings, only images of a young brown haired women, many where happy memories but most held pain of unset. I let my arm's fall when I saw my father kissing the women. I really was in the past, the batty women was right. "I asked you a question who are you?"

Fighting the urge to cry I looked back up at him. "I am no one Carlisle Cullen." He looked at me a little shock but it was one in a flash. "Please let me go," I turned sad eyes on my Uncles. "Please Jasper, Emmett." They too looked surprise that I knew their names. "I pose no threat to your family. I only wish to bring you a message." Carlisle looked me over and I saw his eye's soften as they landed on my cut arms.

"You may come in but Emmett will keep a hold on you." He warned me, I nodded quickly. I was picked up off the ground and carried in to the house, I could hear my Aunt talking to someone, a female someone. 'Are you comfortable Bella?' My Aunt asked the unknown women. 'A little.' The women answered back. 'Has Carlisle and the other found who ever Alice saw outside?' The women asked.

"Yes we have." Emmett said pushing me into the living room. I was dropped into a soft chair and turned to face the couch, where a very sick and very pregnant women lay, both my parents standing over her and my Aunt sitting on a chair next to her. I leaned back as I got a full blast of my Father's memories, this women was his wife and she was caring THEIR baby. I turned my attention to my other parent, my other Father, Jacob Black.


End file.
